


Penmanship

by momopeachchild



Series: Dragon Age Writings [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Non Inquisitor Male Trevelyan, Other, Pre Relationship, Slight lack of mobility of a limb, Threesome - M/M/M, background threesome, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopeachchild/pseuds/momopeachchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Trevelyan, Inquisitor extraordinaire, Winter Class Mage, and a woman with seemingly no hobbies and poor handwriting. When a friendly face from her past arrives at Skyhold, will it help shed light on some of their Inquisitor's oddities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Maxwell is Elizabeth's eldest brother. He was already stationed at the Ostwick circle when ten year old Elizabeth arrived. He was twenty-three. She's twenty-four in this piece, which makes Maxwell thirty-seven.

It had been commented on many times since the whole mess with the Breach started, since Cassandra had decided she was not guilty, since they started having her help. Elizabeth doubted any would cease commenting, though it had improved since they had reached Skyhold, it had to. She was the Inquisitor now, she had to be perfect.

Josephine and Dorian marveled at the fact that a mage, especially one born of a noble house could have such poor penmanship. Dorian asked about her notes, gently offering to help her copy them into a better hand for reviewing. He just wanted to help. So did Josephine, who had even asked if it would have been easier for her to give her report in person, and have the Ambassador take dictation, or perhaps a messenger? They were just trying to help.

Cullen saw no problem with her hand writing, too used to reading varying types from soldiers and their companions, and Varric did mention that sometimes he wrote poorly to keep people from reading over his shoulder. Elizabeth was sure he just wrote in whatever code the Merchant’s Guild was using that week.

Still, some days it was hard to bear, when everything was pressing on her. They had gained more allies, and more nobles were flooding Skyhold. She worried constantly about her appearance, about her manners, even if those around her seemed to lack them. She knew some of her companions were worried; Vivienne had spent the past few days “darling” her, and offering a trip to Val Royeaux. Ostensibly she claimed it was to visit her seamstress, but it seemed Madame de Fer was of the mind that shopping might help ease her mind. Varric kept offering her bawdy tales and a drink at the Herald’s Rest, but she had far too much work for that.

Just as right now she was discussing some fête or another she was invited to with her Ambassador and her Spy Master, when the conversation turned to an offer to help her writing. She said a silent prayer to the Maker when one of Cullen’s soldiers interrupted, stating there was a new recruit, a Templar asking for her in the Commander’s office. Making quick excuses, she slipped out and managed to wander calmly through the halls, but ran like a mad woman once she reached the battlements. All of the Inquisition’s soldiers were used to her running about, checking on this person and that, calling greetings and jokes as she passed. They were all worried when she barely glanced at them before bursting into Cullen’s office.

Truly she didn’t even stop to close the door, just kept running straight into the scruffy man’s arms, clinging to his tattered cloak. There was no doubt in Cullen’s mind that this would only be a positive for their Inquisitor, silently shoo’ing away the soldiers who’d gathered to watch the spectacle. Their Inquisitor, their dear leader was crying into this Templar’s shoulder, and they were concerned. But despite a bit of grime and dust from the road, it was eerie how close in appearance they looked.

He was spinning her around, his dark brown beard tickling her cheek as she kissed his cheeks, hair over due for a cut. Still, it was obvious that they were related, and it made him smile to see her laughing and smiling, looking lighter than she had since she was offered the Inquisitor’s Sword.

“Max! Oh, Max! Oh thank the Maker you’re here, that you’re safe!” she cried, sniffling a bit as he dried her cheeks and pulled her close again. “I was so afraid, so, so afraid that they’d gotten you,” she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

“They offered, they offered Eliza, but it wouldn’t have been right, to leave the Tranquil and the children unprotected. I’m so glad Montsimmard is still functional,” he whispered, stroking her fly aways back. “I’m so glad Father actually agreed to help.”

“Lady Montilyet can be very persuasive,” she offered and sighed, relaxing against him. Straightening after a moment, she looked shyly at Cullen and cleared her throat. “Sorry, Cullen. Max, this is Commander Cullen Rutherford, the leader of the Inquisition’s forces. He’s a former Templar, with the Kinloch Hold in Fereldan, Starkhaven, and The Gallows in Kirkwall. Cullen, this is my brother, Knight-Lieutenant Maxwell Trevelyan, formerly of Ostwick.”

Cullen frowned a bit, taking the man’s hand and looked at their leader. “Ostwick? Neither of you were transferred?”

  
“No, the Mage-Templar relations were better than most, and there were quite a few Templars related to mages there one way or the other. We’d go home, sometimes. Mother didn’t approve, but while Father may be the official head of the Trevelyans, but Great Aunt Lucille always gets her way. It was usually only for grand occasions, and sometimes I would entertain our guests with simple magic. Max came along to assure them I wouldn’t suddenly turn Maleficar and start summoning demons.” She blushed a bit and Maxwell set a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

“So do I have to meet everyone now, or can I bathe first?”  
“They won’t care, Max.”  
“Then bath it is.”

Shaking her head, she paused a little longer to further explain to Cullen, that her Circle had been fairly neutral, and when it came to the vote, they'd tried to avoid it, but when it came that they were splitting, there was no violence or retribution from the Templars. "They were all very nice. Most of us just went home, our families took us, for the most part. Max and I stayed with my First Enchanter, to look after the children who couldn't go back home, or had no homes to go to, and the Tranquil. It..was hard, getting lyrium for the few who stayed behind, but we managed. Aunt Lucille made sure Father offered our soldiers to help escort everyone who wanted to leave, to Montsimmard. I asked Vivienne if she could help with the arrangements. Oh, Oh Max, you have to meet her, she's dying to meet you. But definitely a bath before you meet her." she sighed, smiling broadly as she took his hand. "Cullen? If you'd like, I'm arranging a nice supper at the Herald's Rest tonight, to formally introduce Maxwell to everyone. Please come." She asked, and he nodded, assuring her he'd be there, so long as there was no Wicked Grace.

Promising there would be no such thing that night, she held her brother's hand as they exited, waving and chatting in passing with the soldiers on the battlements as she gave him a quick tour, and thought about where she could put him. Many eyes watched them, and soon tongues started to wag at the sight of the Inquisitor, a known Mage, holding hands and chatting animatedly with a man who was clearly a Templar. Curious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> There won't be regular or semi-regular updates. Sorry, but I will update! It might just take a while!
> 
> This chapter: Obligatory meet and greets, sibling squabbles, and Eliza being a stubborn brat.

A trip to the bath house was first on their list of stops, and while her brother scrubbed and shaved himself clean, she arranged to get him some new armor, indeed from her own stock that she'd collected, and Dagna was only too eager to send up the one requested, with a few improvements. She presented it to her brother with pride, and he was only too eager to put it on. He looked more gaunt than she'd remembered, and were it not for Cullen, she wouldn't have known what had happen if he hadn't stopped her.

 

"Liza, darling," he started, pulling her into an alcove. "I need to talk to you about something. I'm..I'm not taking lyrium anymore. I dont' want to forget," he sighed and she nodded, squeezing his hand.

 

"Cullen's going through withdrawals. I'm sure he'll have some advice, and I'm always here for you." she assured, patting his cheek before dragging him off to Josephine's office. Best get that over and done with first, and in a few scant minutes Maxwell had a room, and Josie even offered to arrange a larger dinner for them in the great hall. One look at her brother and the mention of "nobles" and she shook her head.

 

"Let him settle first, Josephine. You'll come tonight, though?"

 

Perhaps she was a bit eager in her asking, but she really wanted everyone to get along with her brother, but she also very much wanted Josephine to get along with him. Perhaps Max could help her come up with more suitable courting gifts than what she'd been sending. So far they'd been rather..lack luster, especially next to the ones Blackwall had been sending.

 

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she smiled and squeezed her ambassador's hand when she agreed to come, and promised to even make Leliana come. Slipping out, she put on her best "I'm on a Mission" face and led Maxwell up to Vivienne's space. Smiling shyly, she waved when Madame de Fer glanced over and motioned them closer.

 

"Vivienne? This is my brother, Maxwell."

 

Watching the Iron Lady look over her brother, Elizabeth felt a sharp need to step between them, as though she needed to protect him. But her friend soon smiled and motioned for them to sit, offered them some tea and she knew she shouldn't have worried. Max had taken to their etiquette lessons far better than she had, and he was charming when he wished to be. And he certainly wanted to at that moment. Though he kept glancing at her, and looked as though he wanted to say something. But it seemed he would refrain, at least until they were alone.

 

It was rather nice when one of Josephine's runners came to tell them Maxwell's room had been set up, and she was infinitely relieved to find out it was between Dorian's and Varric's. While she wasn't sure if Dorian would get on well with Max on the grounds he was a templar, she was sure her brother could charm the pants off of him. If only Bull hadn't gotten to him first. And Varric was just very prone to caring for people. And she knew for a fact Dorian had gotten a larger bed, for the nights they actually went to his room, which were far more frequently of late. Probably because Bull refused to have the hole in his roof fixed. Which reminded her.

 

"Vivienne, have they cleared the debris from your hall yet?" She asked, and was relieved to hear they had. "Remind me to make sure the rooves to Cullen and Bull's rooms get fixed..Actually," she paused and got up to lean over the railing. "Gatsi!" she called and relayed her message to the head of her construction crew. "I don't care if they object. Winter's coming and I'm not having them getting ill! Oh, and for Maker's sake get Cullen a stair case, one of these days he's going to fall head first down that ladder."

 

Oh sure there nobles lingering about, there always were, and they heard the exchange, but she just didn't care at that moment. Glancing over at Varric, she smiled and waved, and returned to her brother and Vivienne, grateful for the tea. Relaxing a bit, she stiffened slightly when Max touched her arm.

 

"Liza? Is your hand alright?"  
"Hm? It is now, yes."  
"Was it injured?"

 

Opening her mouth, she paused when Vivienne explained she'd broken several fingers during a fight with a pride demon, and he nodded, frowning a bit. "You'll have to take me with you next time you go demon hunting, dear sister."

 

"Once you settle in."

 

All too soon they were parting ways with the Enchantress and Elizabeth led her brother to his quarters, sighing as she looked around. It was a bit dark, but she supposed it would do. It was still in one piece, or had been put back together. Some rooms were still over grown, or just in general disrepair. Settling on the bed, she stroked the heavy blanket and sighed, shaking her head a bit.

 

"Alright, Max, ask."

"Ask what?" He inquired innocently, making sure his bags hadn't been disturbed.

"Whatever it is you've been dying to."   
"You're not using your left hand."   
"Yes, I am."

 

Glancing over his shoulder, Max quirked one dark eye brow and she sighed, falling backwards to rest fully on his bed.

"Okay so I'm not."   
"Why?"

 

Holding her hand up, a flash of green sparked from it and she gripped her hand tightly, pulling it to her chest. Cradling it with her right, she sighed and closed her eyes. It didn't hurt, per say, anymore. It was just very uncomfortable, and usually when she closed rifts, her hand went numb. "Since I got the mark it's been hard to use my hand for certain things."

"Like?" He prompted, turning and folding his arms.   
"Writing. Sketching. Fine motor skills. I can use my staff and hold things, so it doesn't really matter."   
"Have you told anyone?"   
"No?"

 

She just knew he was rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, and when she rolled onto her side, she was right. "It's not that important."

"You should have seen a healer!"   
"People were, and still are dying, Maxwell! They needn't be distracted because I can't hold a piece of charcoal anymore."   
"Elizabeth! You can't use your dominant hand anymore."

 

Groaning she shook her head and sat up, folding her arms to match his. Elizabeth knew it was a problem, and she knew she should have told someone, but they'd all been on this massive wave of the world is ending fervor, and even after arriving at Skyhold the number of wounded that kept coming, made her feel guilty for even considering talking to a healer. "There are more pressing matters, Maxwell." He shook his head at her tone, but knew for now that they were done discussing the matter.

"Fine."

 

The matter was concluded for now, and the topic soon turned to the dinner that evening, and Elizabeth debating with herself if she should introduce him to everyone else before hand, or if it would be better to just have them all gathered that evening so all awkward questions could be answered at once. Then again, they all did tend to feed off of each other.

 

"I don't care," He offered, flopping onto the bed next to his baby sister, pulling her close and sighed. "So long as you tell me how long you've loved your Ambassador, and what you're doing to woo her."

"I..I can't say on the love part. A while. I keep leaving her courting gifts, I flirt. It might be better for her to..accept Blackwall's courting. He's a Warden, he's ..he's a noble hero." She offered and her brother let out an ugly snort, shaking his head.

"And does anyone know of this pining of yours?"

"Vivienne. She's been helping. Leliana. She's been threatening. But Josie..she's not interested."

He rolled his eyes heavenward and said an inner prayer for strength. One day his baby sister would realize people actually found her attractive. "Well, no matter. I"m here to help now."  
"Oh yes, this will go well. A Circle Mage and a Templar, both virgins, both trying to figure out how to woo a Worldly Ambassador."  
"Well..you might be a virgin." he laughed and she hit him with a pillow, rolling off the bed and groaned. Laughing, Max let her pace the room before she decided it would be better to let them all meet him at once, and drop the topic of her love life, or lack there of. 

"Unpack, Max," she sighed, shaking her head. "I'll be back, I hope, in an hour. I swear if I have one more noble to smile at.." she grumbled and he chuckled.

"Don't worry. Just sneeze and make it snow, it always got Mama's friends to leave you be."  
"Hmmm I'll have to try that." she laughed as she left, waving good bye and set off, once again for Josephine's office, at least until that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Max, Elizabeth can't hide everything from everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just a really quick note, folks, in case anyone is reading this and "I'm Running Out of Air". These two are in completely different universes. Here Max is ten years older than Elizabeth, and is a templar. And they're both brunettes. In the other one, Max and Elizabeth are twins, and there's some big plot stuff ahead there. Also the Trevelyan twins over yonder are both redheads. So there's the big difference for ya. 
> 
> But! This does take place in the same Universe as "Familiar Superstitions". Clearly much later than where this is now.  
> Also this is a super short chapter and doesn't really cover much. Sorry

The normal patrons of the Herald's Rest had been cleared out for the night, and the large number of tables had been pushed together to serve for them to dine and chat. Everyone had decided to dress down for the meeting, even Cullen was out of his armor for this and it was good to see everyone relaxing. Elizabeth had extended the invitation to the Chargers, but only Krem was present, the rest having gone to find something entertaining to do. 

Max had paused when he opened his door to meet his sister. She'd ditched her normal Inquistor outfit, the tanned monstrosity it was and was wearing what was probably a gift from Vivienne. It was a simple midnight blue gown, like his sister liked, but a touch more elegant, and she'd worn her hair down. He smiled and took her arm, letting her lead him down and soon they entered, everyone dropping their voices. 

It seemed to Max more than one person was looking his sister over, and she pushed her hair out of her face a bit, smiling and nodded. "Everyone, this is my older brother Maxwell. Max, this is everyone. Everyone just wave and try not to scare him when I introduce you," she laughed and smiled. "Varric Tethras, Author, Businessman, and more than wanted tag along," She stared and he laughed, surprised she remembered that. Though she did seem to remember a lot of weird things. "Yes the man who wrote Hard in Hightown." she smiled and Max shook his hand. 

"You've met Madame De Fer."

And from there she went around, noting that Max and Dorian were being quite flirtatious. Looking at Bull, he seemed to either not notice or was alright with it. She just hoped her brother wouldn't do something stupid.

They settled for their meal, the conversation flowing over her, and she sort of just tuned out the words. But she stiffened at a tone, and looked at her brother. He had that look on his face, and focusing back in on the conversation she felt a flush come over her cheeks. They were talking about her.

"Oh yes, Eliza had many hobbies. I think her best talent was sketching. Give her an hour and some charcoal and she'd have more sketches than anyone knew what to do with. Sometimes she'd draw sketches for the children at the Circle, so they'd have something nice to look at. Or if she had some paints she'd make nice landscapes."

"Oh, I did not know you painted, Inquisitor!" Josephine smiled and leaned towards her. "Perhaps you could show us?"

"I haven't done anything since the Conclave. All my materials were buried at Haven." she whispered, suddenly not feeling hungry. 

"We could get you more, that would not be a problem."

"I'd rather we not waste resources on a frivolous activity I don't have time for anyway." she countered left hand clenching suddenly. Moving it under the table she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, excusing herself. 

Shaking his head, Max pressed his hand to his forehead. Of course she'd be upset, he shouldn't have pressed in front of all of her friends. He glanced up when someone cleared their throat. Looking at Bull, he tilted his head slightly. "So, did she tell you?" he asked, and Max nodded. "Figured. Tomorrow might be better." Bull ignored the confused glances between them and Max sighed. "Did she tell you about the first time we fought a dragon?" He asked, and soon everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves, but occasionally there would be a glance towards the empty spot.

The stories kept flowing, and all but one very quiet boy laughed and enjoyed the varying looks of pride and horror that cropped up in regards to their newest addition's baby sister's escapades. The one very quiet boy had left the group, and was walking along the battlements, knowing where to find their erant Inquisitor, but knew she also needed some time.

Still he gently took her hand and she gave it a small squeeze. "It hurts," He whipsered and she nodded. "Deep, throbbing in the night, less in the day, numb, tingling worse when there are rifts," he added and gently cradled her hand. "How can I help?"

"I don't think you can, Cole," she whispered, turning to face him. "I'll be alright, promise."

The blonde spirit didn't seem comforted, but there wasn't anything he could do. There wasn't anything anyone could do that she knew of. Even Solas' knowledge of rifts and the anchor was limited. 

"Maxwell is worried."  
"I know, sweetie."  
"He likes Dorian...and The Iron Bull."  
"I figured. Shall we go back?"  
"Do you want to?"  
"Not really. Shall we go some place warm and eat cookies?" she offered and felt relieved when Cole's face lit up. And off then went, in search of cookies.


End file.
